The Sun Will Rise
by rhosgobellrabbit
Summary: Éponine thought she was in love with Marius, but was she really? An unexpected turn of events shows her what love really is, when Enjolras enters her life. I love Enjolras and Éponine as a couple and I couldn't help myself!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing something like this so, please bare with me! And review! (:**

The night had fallen not long ago and Éponine made her way to Café Musain in the hope of seeing Marius sitting there with all of the other Amis, like he always did. Marius wasn't like the other bourgeois boys. He was kind and didn't judge her for being poor. He would even call her 'friend' and that meant a lot but not enough to Éponine. She had completely fallen for him and his caring ways but he was oblivious to this fact. _And why would he notice - _Éponine thought, going up the stairs of the café – _I'm absolutely nothing special. And he's, well, him._

As she expected, he was there, sitting at a table surrounded by his friends. Grantaire, being his loud self, yelled as soon as he saw her "'Ponine! We were starting to think you wouldn't make it tonight!". Marius lifted his head from his book and smiled at her, motioning her to come closer and sit on the chair between him and Joly, who kindly greeted her.

As soon as she sat down, Marius went on talking about how his grandfather thought he was a disgrace to the whole family while Grantaire laughed like it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. This made Éponine happy. These little moments in the company of these young men, especially Marius', made her forget the sad story that was her life and she could allow herself to let go of her worries for a bit. Lost in thought, Éponine suddenly noticed it had become silence and a single voice started speaking. It was Enjolras, the passionate revolutionary leader. Every time he spoke, she couldn't help but stare, holding on to every word that came out of his mouth and when by chance he looked at her, she would look away as if embarrassed for being caught gawking at him. She had never spoken to him, she felt too intimidated to do it, like most people.

Once the reunion was over, Éponine knew it was time to return to the street. The night wasn't as cold as usual, or maybe she was just used to the cold by now. Reaching a dead end alley, Éponine sat down and hoped for a night of sleep without disturbs.

* * *

In the morning, getting to a crowed street, Éponine found Marius standing in the middle of it, looking stunned by something. She walked towards him and followed his gaze. He was staring at a beautiful blonde bourgeois girl, across the street in the arm of a well-dressed man. Éponine recognized her almost immediately. It was the little girl that used to live with her family in the inn, when she was a kid. _Cosette? _Éponine was amazed _Life has been good to her _she thought. "Who is she?" Marius asked, not louder than a whisper "I need to find her...". Éponine made no sound, she was afraid tears would start rolling down her face if she did. _He's in love with her. _Looking down, she felt him grab her arm "Éponine, I need your help! Find her for me. Will you help me?" he pleaded. Éponine forced a smile and nodded "Of course, monsieur." and he almost jumped with happiness, completely unaware of how he had just crushed her whole world. He then left, telling her to meet him at the café that night.

As she was asked, Éponine, knowing the city like the back of her hand, found out where Cosette lived. Many times she wondered _Should I tell him I've found her?, _she knew it meant losing him forever _He deserves to be happy, _she told herself, deciding to go to the café right then.

Going up the stairs she could hear the boys talking about Marius' new love. _Great. _All the boys were sitting around Marius, listening to his story and not noticing her at all. All but one, _Enjolras _she thought, searching the room for the blonde boy. She was surprised to find him already staring at her, across the room. Their gaze locked for a split second and Éponine could swear his blue eyes were filled with sympathy or concern, even. She quickly looked away _He must hate me for disturbing his reunions. _She cleared her throat, making Marius run to her "Did you do it?" he asked, full of hope. She simply nodded and before she knew it, he was pulling her down the stairs. Maybe it was her imagination, but it looked like Enjolras was disapprovingly shaking his head.

**This is just the introduction, review and let me know what you thought of it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Éponine wasn't sure of when she had fallen asleep, but she gratefully welcomed the morning. That night was filled with bitter nightmares that she didn't even want to think about.

She got up to start wandering around, the only thing she could do. "Éponine!" someone behind her shouted. She immediately turned around and saw her father standing on the other side of the street. She feared him more than she would like to admit, he was a good liar, a great robber and a very dangerous man whose greed had no limits. "Yes?" she forced herself to answer, knowing it would be worse if she didn't. "Why haven't you been home?" he questioned moving closer to her. Éponine shrugged, she had no desire to go back "home", if you could call an old dirty shack that. "We have work for you! Do you think you're better than us? Come at once, we could use your help." he demanded pulling her arm. "No!" she protested "I don't want to be part of your schemes!". Her father gripped her arm tighter and smirked, but there was no humor in this smirk, it was a pure threat. She knew what would happen if she didn't do as she was told, she still had the bruises that marked the last time she had defied him, so she let herself get dragged.

Éponine recognized her father's gang in the corner of the street and all she could think about was how disgusted she felt about every single one of them. Their plan was to rob some bourgeois house, just outside the slums, that same night. Éponine was to keep watching for police with Babet outside the house.

* * *

When the night came, the group of men made their way to the targeted house, with Éponine regretting it before she had even done it. Stealing wasn't in her nature as you'd expect from growing up with parents such as hers. Their whole lives were a scheme but she had always been different and perhaps that's why they treated her so badly.

As the men were trying to get into the house, her father realized only a smaller person would be able to get in through a window and open the door from inside. With that, he called Éponine to do the dirty work. She unwillingly did as she was told, leaving Babet alone in the street. Once she opened the door, her father demanded that she returned to keeping an eye out for coppers.

Éponine knew something was wrong when she noticed Babet was gone from his post. She looked to the corner of the street and she saw him, he was fighting with someone. Éponine didn't know what to do, she didn't exactly care for Babet and whoever was hitting him, hidden from her eyes in of the shadows, seemed to be winning. Until Babet pulled out a knife. _No! _Éponine couldn't let him murder an innocent person. She desperately tried to find something to use as a weapon, anything at all. _This will have to do _she thought in panic, grabbing a rather large stone from the pavement. Without thinking it through, Éponine ran to her father's man and hit him right in the head with all of her strength, just when he tried to stab the stranger. Babet fell to the floor and she dropped her surprisingly effective weapon. Only then she look at who was fighting him, Éponine almost jumped. It wasn't a stranger, it was Enjolras. He was bleeding and gasping for air, looking at her with eyes wide open. He was as shocked as she was. None of them spoke for a moment until they heard men's voices and she broke the silence "We should get out of here. Now.", Enjolras nodded and started running with Éponine right behind him.

Éponine was so nervous, all she could think was to keep running, keep following him. If her father caught her, she was pretty much dead for what she had done. She didn't notice where they were until he suddenly stopped and she accidentally crashed against his back. Without a word, he quickly pulled her through a door, closing it right after. He had led them to Café Musain.

* * *

Taking a moment to catch their breath, Enjolras turned to her "Are you alright?", she didn't answer right away, looking dumbfoundedly at him, _Me? He's the one bleeding, _Éponine thought. When she didn't answer, he called again "Éponine? Are you alright?", this took her by surprise _He knows my name. _"I'm fine, monsieur. But, you're bleeding, you're hurt." she stuttered. He seemed reliefed by her response "I am, but I'll live. And my name is Enjolras, there's no need to call me monsieur." he stated, giving her a reassuring half smile. She had never seen him smile before, it was so unexpected and fascinating that she immediately returned the gesture. He then started looking for something in the drawers and Éponine couldn't help herself "What were you doing there?", he looked at her and she quickly added "If I may ask, of course..". "I was having trouble sleeping, so I decided to come here and do some work" he shrugged "I was on my way here when that scum tried to robb me.". Éponine couldn't avoid feeling guilty. "I'm sorry..." she murmured staring at her hands. He walked over to her and slowly lifted her chin up, forcing her to look straight into his blue eyes. He was so beautiful, even with all that blood on his face, Éponine thought he was easily the most beautiful man she had ever seen and so tall, their height difference was almost laughable. "It's not your fault, Éponine." he whispered seriously without taking his eyes off of hers. She shaked her head slightly "No, you don't understand, that man..." she started but he cut her off , "I know who that man was, I know what they were doing, I know why you were there and I'm telling you it's not your fault.". She was stunned, _He knows?, _"How?" she asked. "Your father is a very well-known man and not for the best of reasons. And you being there, he forced you, didn't he? He threatened you somehow. I know you're not like him.", Enjolras explained. Éponine didn't know how to respond to that, he really did know. They had never spoken to each other before, how could he have her all figured out like that? "How do you know all of that?" she insisted, her curiosity taking over her. He smiled again, but this time it was a kind of pained smile, "Every time you come in here and sit with Pontmercy, I notice a new bruise or mark on you.". An unwelcome tear fell down Éponine's face and he carefully wiped it away with his thumb. "And after all, you saved me. If you were in fact like him, you would have let me die.". _I saved him _she repeated to herself.

Enjolras started cleaning the blood off his face, but Éponine took the wet cloth from his hand "Let me.", she requested gesturing him to sit on one of the many chair in the room. He seemed a bit taken aback at first, but he did it anyway. She started with his face, he had a big cut of his forehead, which clearly needed a bandage. Éponine worked silently, while he watched her every move. "You should stay here tonight.", he said suddenly "I'm going to work, like I told you, but you can stay and get some rest.". Éponine gladly agreed to that idea. She was terrified of going out there now, after what she had done. Her father was most likely looking everywhere for her, just to make her pay for her behavior. He seemed to have noticed the fear in her eyes "Don't worry, Éponine. I won't let him touch you. Not again.". This made her genuinely smile, somehow she believed him. She felt safe near him. "Or I'll just have to save you again.", she teased, running her hand through his blonde hair, attempting to get rid of what was felt of the blood.

Éponine sat quietly on an armchair watching him move around, reading and writing. Every once in a while he would take his eyes off of what he was doing and glance at her, as if making sure she was still there. She was slowly lulled to sleep by the sound of turning pages and for the first time Éponine slept without a single worry in her mind, feeling like nothing could hurt her at that moment.

**I really liked writing this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! x**


End file.
